Deadly weekend
by Sourire-19
Summary: What will Booth do, if Brennan's life is in danger? Not because of any criminal but because of the nature? Will he be able to save her? Or not? The sequel "Let's play the game!" is complete, too. B
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first story ever. I hope you'll like it. I'd like to thank **Katrina** for helping to improve it. You are an amasing Beta! Thank you very much!_

Chapter 1

_The Jeffersonian_

_Friday evening_

Doctor Temperance Brennan was standing on the platform and studying the skeleton, which was laying on the examination table. She was deep in thought when a loud voice nearly caused her to jump.

"Hey, Bones!"

"Booth! What are you doing here?"

"I'm going to drive you home."

"But I have a lot of work to do! I need to finish…"

"Come on, Bones! It is Friday evening! This skeleton won't go anywhere. And you need a rest!"

"It's not mine! These remains belong to a World War II soldier. I have to identify him! And don't use your charming smile on me…it won't help…hm…okay…"

Booth sent her another smile. It had always worked. She turned on her heels and made her way towards her office to get her stuff. When she was near the door she added:

"But I'll drive!"

Booth looked back at her.

"When will you admit that only I can drive MY SUV?!"

"I'm excellent driver! You can give me a chance!"

"It won't happen! Now, let's go!"

Brennan sighed. He had done it again. 'How can he always persuade me to go home?' she wondered.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………...

All the way home the partners kept silent. Both were deep in thought.

Brennan was thinking about how close they had gotten since they'd started working together. He had saved her life many times. He had always been near her when she needed him. Today was not an exception. If he hadn't persuaded her to go home, she would have stayed there all night. Since when did she let him make her do what he thought was best for her?

She shot a glance on him. Her gray eyes met his brown ones. 'I can look in his eyes forever!' This thought amazed her. She felt she was blushing. 'I'm glad that nobody can read thoughts'.

Booth forgot everything. He was just looking into her eyes. Bones and Parker were the two most important people in his life. He would sacrifice everything for them, even his own life. Parker was his son, and Bones was…his partner…although… He had never before cared so much about his previous partners. But Brennan…she was different…

Bones' words interrupted his thoughts.

"Booth! You are driving! You should be looking at the road!"

They both looked strait ahead, breaking eye contact.

When Booth parked near her house, she glanced at him again. But meeting his gaze, she dropped her eyes.

"Well, I…hm…I'd better go…Thanks for driving me home."

"Oh, not at all, Bones. I was glad to help you."

Then Brennan asked hesitantly:

"You…would you like to come in?"

"I have to pick up Parker from Rebecca's."

"Oh, I see. You've mentioned it before."

'How could I forget? It's his weekend with his son'. Seeing the shadow of disappointment and loneliness on her face, he added quickly:

"We are going to watch a film. You can join us. If you don't mind, of course!"

"But it is your time with Parker! I will only impede you…"

"Of course, you won't! We'll be here in half an hour!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After entering her apartment, Brennan turned on light. Out of habit, she took off her shoes then put her purse and keys on the small table near the door. Deep in thought, she went into the bedroom and changed her clothes. She couldn't forget the moment in the car when she was unable to look anywhere but in his eyes. She felt so protected, so safe, so calm and so…loved. Time seemed to stop. Only his eyes existed – the eyes that gave her a strange warm feeling in the stomach. Something had changed in their relationship. But she couldn't understand what…or maybe she was just afraid to acknowledge what she had seen in his eyes…

'What are you thinking about, Brennan? He is your partner! Just partner… And nothing more... But his eyes…no, I have just misunderstood his gaze…'

"Misunderstood", - she said loud to convince herself. 'But, what if…'

Her train of thoughts were interrupted by knocking. She had just opened the door, when…

"Doctor Bones!" - a child's voice rang out happily and before she knew what was happening, a little boy was hugging her legs.

"Hi, Parker!"

A smile appeared on her face when she knelt to hug the little boy.

Booth stood there looking at the scene in front of himwith delight and tenderness. Bones took Parkers arm and guided him inside. The boy was telling some story. Bones was listening very attentively and with interest. 'She will definitely be excellent mother. They look so natural together'.

"Booth! Are you going to come in or you are going to stay there?" – He heard Bones' laugh.

Her voice brought him out of his reverie. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and entered her apartment, closing the door.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Booth walked straight into the kitchen and started to pull out products, which he had bought earlier.

"Bones, where do you keep a big pan?"

"In the right cabinet. Wait! Why do you need it?"

"What do you mean 'Why'? I am going to make a dinner."

"A dinner? You can cook?"

Booth tried to look injured. He nearly succeeded in it but his smiling eyes betrayed him.

"Of course, I can!" – He said. When he saw her doubts, he added: "Parker can confirm it! All right, who wants to help?"

For the answer he got tramping from drawing-room and loud happy voice.

"I want! Mac and cheese! Okay, daddy? Please!"

"Okay, Park," - Booth smiled at his son and tousled his hair.

"Will Doctor Bones help too?"

"I am not sure, Park. I think, you should ask her."

The boy turned towards Brennan and made the best pleading face he was capable of. Nobody could resist. Neither did she.

"Of course I'll help! But you'll have to show me what to do! Ok?"

"Yes!"- Parker jumped with excitement. He turned to his father and said with proudly:

" She has agreed!"

After an hour and a half of laughing and singing, the dinner was finally ready.

"It was really delicious! Thank you so much. I…I…It was a long time ago when I was so happy…thanks."

Bones smiled at the son and the father shyly and very womanly. They both smiled in return. 'They are so alike! The same skull building, the same eye color, the same charming smile…'

Booth was enjoying the moment. He wondered how surprisingly open and natural she looked.

"Not at all, Bones. Not at all."

At that moment he saw Parker yawning. He didn't want to ruin the moment but they had to go. Bones didn't give him a chance to speak.

"You can sleep here. I have a guest room. You'll be comfortable there."

"I don't know, Bones. I don't want to impose on you. And we have to wake up early tomorrow because we are going to ski."

"Daddy! Can Doctor Bones go with us tomorrow? Please! Please, Doctor Bones!"

"I…hm…I have never skied before."

"Please! Please! It is not difficult! I'll teach you! Daddy says you are very brave!"

Brennan glanced at Booth with amusement and small smile crossed her face when she saw him blushing. She looked back at Parker.

"Okay, but you need your daddy to agree too."

After these words they both looked at Booth.

"Deal. And now go to bed! And quickly!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

While Booth was preparing Parker for bed Brennan was cleaning the kitchen. How did she agree to spend a weekend with him? She had planned to work. She had to identify a lot of World War II soldiers and wanted to work on the next chapter of her new book…but how could she say 'no' when both of them were asking? Deep inside Brennan understood that she had already wanted to go… 'Parker is so marvelous, so wonderful, so kind. Booth is extremely lucky to have him. Or rather, they are both lucky to have each other.' – She corrected herself. 'Booth is…responsible, kind, careful, handsome, well-built, attractive, breath-taking…' She tried not to think about him in this way, but it was useless.

"You are going to rub a hole!" - She suddenly heard her partner's low voice. Dropping her eyes Brennan saw that she had been drying an already dry plate for some time. She quickly put it in the cabinet. 'How long had he been standing here?

"It is impossible! To make a hole in the plate with such thickness a person will need…"

Booth didn't give her a chance to continue.

"It's only a simple phrase, Bones!"

He watched, smiling how her lips made perfect 'O'. Their eyes met and time seemed to stop. More than anything he wanted to kiss her, clasp her in his arms and never let go. Feel her lips on his, inhale her odour… He was sure to be happy with her, but was she feeling the same way? What if he would only ruin everything? What if Bones would just run from him? He couldn't imagine a life without her! She was his life. 'She is everything for me. I will never leave her or push her. But…it seems like…'

Sighing deeply Booth made a step towards Brennan. Surprising them both, she didn't pull away, but stepped forward too. They stayed inches apart, not touching each other, their eyes locked.

'This look in her eyes…it can't be…or…it can…' Finally, Booth started to slowly lean forward, giving her a chance to pull away. Brennan closed her eyes. Her hands were on his shoulders, Booth's were around her waist. Their lips were inches apart. They felt each others breath. Brennan slightly parted her lips and…

Knock, knock, knock.

They jumped away from each other. Brennan half-opened the door.

"Angela! What are you doing here?"

"I'm happy to see you too, sweetie! It is Friday evening, so I decided to come and give you some company. I don't want you to be…"

During her speech, the artist squeezed into Brennan's apartment and only then did she see Booth standing in the kitchen.

"Alone",- Angela finished. A wide smile appeared on her face when she noticed that the partners looked like two guilty teenagers. "But I was not right. Judging by your appearance I interrupted something special…"- she was trying not to squeal, "I've always known it! I'm leaving now! When I'm not here forget I was here at all! See you on Monday, sweetie! Good luck Booth!"

She winked at him with sly smile that grew even wider when she saw him slightly blush. Angela giggled, hugged Brennan then whispered – 'I'm waiting for details!' - And not giving them opportunity to say a word, she closed the door. 'Maybe they'll finally do it! I hope I didn't ruin anything!'

Brennan was staring the door trying to figure out what had happened. 'If Ange had not come I would have kissed Booth! I'm glad she interrupted…but…I…he…we…' She was completely lost in thoughts when he wrapped his arm around her waist. His breath tickled her neck. His lips were almost touching her ear when he whispered:

"So, where were we?"

Brennan turned in Booth's arms and looked into his eyes. All her doubts were gone and their lips met...

Her hands were streaking through his hair, grabbing and caressing. She was moving closer and closer…' Is this happening? What are we doing? Maybe we should stop…no…it feels so good, so right…but he is my friend and…' She slightly pulled away, her eyes flashing a desperate question. Booth smiled intimately, pulling Brennan even closer. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear:

"I've never been more certain…"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Brennan woke up when a sunny ray hit her face. She stretched and opened her eyes. And only then she remembered what had happened the previous night. Her panic started to rise when she didn't find Booth on the other side of the bed. 'Calm down, Brennan! He promised not to leave. He wouldn't do it. He has always kept his promises! Especially now! But where is he?' At that moment she smelt coffee. It made her smile. It was a long time ago when somebody had cooked her a breakfast. She wasn't even able to remember when it was exactly. Brennan stood up quickly and headed to the kitchen. Booth was standing there singing a song and cooking an omelet. As if he had felt her presence he turned his head, smiled and said:

"Good morning, sleeping beauty!"

She looked gorgeous to him. Her messed hair, sleepy eyes… Booth's smile became wider when she came closer and kissed him in greeting.

"The omelet is ready! I'll go wake Parker. We are to be to the mountain skiing center in four hours. We need to hurry!"

Only when he was near the door she found courage to ask a question which was on her mind:

"Booth, wait! I… everything changed, right?"

"Of course, Bones! Definitely!"

"And…you don't regret it, do you?"

Brennan waited for his answer with fear. She trusted him, but all people who were close to her had left her. She couldn't bear another disappointment… Instead of answering, Booth kissed her deeply until he had to stop for air.

"Never! I'll NEVER leave you! You understand? Even if you don't want me, I'll be with you!"

To confirm his words he kissed her again.

When Booth was not there anymore, Brennan closed her eyes and sighed. 'Angela seems to have been right! I have feelings for Booth…and it is not only friendship…'


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry for making you wait! I had problems with the access to the net. I hope you'll enjoy reading._

Chapter 4

_The mountain skiing center_

_Four and half hours later_

The hotel was not very big: only two floors. But it looked extremely nice. Not to say about mountains behind it! White caps of snow on their tops, beautiful slopes. Even on that dull day they looked fascinating.

Booth, Brennan and Parker approached the reception desk. A pretty young woman looked at them and smiled kindly.

"Good afternoon! How can I help you?"

"Hello. We have a reservation under Seeley Booth."

"Wait a second, please. Ok, that's it! Mr. Seeley Booth. A room for two adults with a child. From this morning to tomorrow evening. Am I right?"

"Yes."

She held out a key and smiled again.

"Room number 23. The second door on the left side. Have a nice weekend!"

The moment they climbed the stairs Brennan asked:

"A room for two adults? Are we staying during the night? You didn't mention it!"

"Well…I called them in the morning and let them know that there would be three of us instead of two. And…do you really think that couple of days with me will be so bad? Besides we are far away from Washington and staying here tonight is the best solution!"

"You should have told me!"

"Doctor Bones! Don't be mad at daddy! He won't do it again! I promise you!"

The adults looked down, where the five-year-old stood with a serious expression on his face, and then looked at each other. They were both smiling. The boy had lightened the atmosphere with one simple ingenuous phrase.

"Okay, Parker. I forgive him."

They put their bags into the room, changed clothes and went to subdue the mountains.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………...

After hours of skiing and laughing they returned to their room. All three of them were tired and wore wet clothes. They would have skied more but a great snowfall had started and everybody was told to leave the slopes.

Brennan had never thought that skiing could bring so much fun. After some unsuccessful attempts she managed to slide down without falling. 'It is strange but I am glad that we are here for two days! Everything is…perfect!'

They had just eaten and put Parker to bed when Booth's phone rang.

"Booth…I'm outside Washington…but…yes, Sir! I'll be there in four hours."

The Special Agent shut the phone and looked sadly at Brennan.

"It was Cullen. I have to be in Washington".

"Now? But…what about us?"

"Believe me, I don't want to go but I can't disobey a direct order! Don't worry! If I go right now I'll be able to return tomorrow morning. You won't even notice my absence!"

"Booth! You are leaving me alone with Parker! But I…I can't…"

"You can do it! If you need something just call! You are sure to handle it! Everything will be OK!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………...

The same time, higher in the mountains...

"I'm telling you, Fred! We need to evacuate people!"

"Don't be nervous without a reason, Jonny! An avalanche is not likely to happen! There is lot of snow but…"

"A LOT OF SNOW?! Don't you see that the inclination is bigger than admissible! This avalanche can destroy a large number of houses and also the mountain skiing center! There are many people there! We have to try to save them!"

The men had been staring at each other for some time. Then Fred said:

"All right! If you think so, you'll be the one to warn them!"

Jonny collected his equipment, put on his skis and started to slide down to the skiing center. 'Fred is wrong! I'm sure! I've been studying it for years now, I can't be wrong! So…I need forty five minutes to get there...I calculate the avalanche to be in an hour…I need to hurry!' He didn't know how wrong he was…he had less than half an hour…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Brennan was about to change into her pyjamas when she heard a strange noise. At first she didn't pay attention but as it became louder and louder, she started to worry. 'I'll go and ask somebody about it'. Brennan looked outside but there was nobody in the corridor. The anthropologist decided to go downstairs. Just she stepped out, the floor started trembling. In that moment the noise became intolerable and the hotel shuddered as if there was a huge explosion. She lost balance and fell down the stairs…

"Mrs. Booth! Mrs. Booth! Oh my God! Wake up, please!"

Brennan slowly regained consciousness. Her head ached and she wondered what was going on. She opened her eyes slightly and saw a familiar face. 'Where do I know her from? Oh, yes. She is a receptionist in the hotel. But why am I on the floor??? And why is it so cold here???'

"Mrs. Booth! Thank God! You are awake! How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. I have a little concussion, some bruises, but no broken bones. What happened? I remember a noise, then I fell…and that's all…"

At that moment, Brennan suddenly realised what the girl had called her. She blushed and added:

"By the way, my name is Doctor Temperance Brennan. I'm not married!"

"I'm sorry, Doctor Brennan! You looked like a family, so I assumed…"

"That's OK. And call me Tempe. And what happened?"

"OK, Tempe. I'm Mary. And…I'm afraid that there was an avalanche…and…our chances to survive are…"

Brennan interrupted her with a sudden exclamation.

"Parker! He is in the room upstairs! I need to go there!"

She got up sharply and would have fallen again if Mary hadn't caught her. Both women slowly went upstairs. It was dark. The catastrophe damaged the power station and there was neither electricity, nor heating. The air was becoming colder and colder.

Finally they found the room number 23.

"Parker! Where are you?"

They heard quiet sobbing from the corner. Heading for the sound they found the boy. Brennan hugged him and tried to calm him down.

"Ssssssh…everything will be alright…sssssssh…"

After some minutes his sobs stopped.

"Doctor Bones! I'm so scared! What was it?"

"Mmm…it was an avalanche…Do you know what that is?"

"No".

"An avalanche is when a big amount of snow falls down from the mountain. And now…we are under the snow…"

"Are we going to heaven?"

Brennan shuddered at his words. She just hoped he hadn't noticed her fear. She had always told the truth, but at that moment she just couldn't. She didn't believe in heaven, but Parker did. It was important for him.

"I'm sure you'll go to heaven someday, but not today! I won't let it happen! And you know your daddy! He is sure to save us! We need to wait a little."

'Please, Booth! We need you…I need you! I have faith in you…and I have so many things to tell you…'


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Booth's fingers tapped impatiently on the wheel. He had already been riding for a half an hour. All that time he'd been very nervous. 'I shouldn't have left them alone. Something might have happened! No, I should stop worrying! Everything's alright. It is safe there. Maybe I should call her…no, they must be asleep now.'

But the bad feeling didn't leave him. To distract himself, the Special Agent turned on the radio. He was switching radio stations when one phrase took his attention.

"…Because of extremely low visibility the rescue team couldn't reach the place of the catastrophe. The number of casualties is still unknown. The avalanche damaged the power station and there is neither electricity, nor heating in that area. The mobile phones are not working properly because of the weather conditions. All of this decreases chances of survival. I'm reminding everyone that there was an avalanche nearly twenty-five minutes ago. A lot of houses were destroyed; others are under a huge amount of snow. The biggest damage was caused to the mountain skiing center. If you can help or know anything just call us. The number is…"

Booth felt his heart stop. 'OH, MY GOOD! Let them be alive!' He made himself breathe. He didn't know how they were. He relaxed his fingers, which had been clutched to the wheel. He turned the car and drove back with the highest speed.

"You've reached Dr. Temperance Brennan. Leave your message after the signal and I'll call you back as soon as I can. Oh, and if it is you, Booth, don't worry! I'm alright."

He dialed her number a few times but with the same result. He sighed and dialled another one. After some beeps a sleepy voice answered:

"Montenegro".

"Angela, Bones…"

"Booth? What's that about Bren? Is she alright? Come on, Booth, don't keep silent!"

"She…they…avalanche…"

"Oh, no! The avalanche that was all over the news? But how? What is she doing there? How is she? Why are you not with her? I'm coming!"

"Hold on, Ange! We were…we were skiing. My boss called and I had to go to Washington. During the ride I heard on the radio… - his voice cracked- mmm…I'm driving there now. As soon as I know anything, I'll call".

"Oh, my Good! It can't be true!"

Booth heard her sobs. 'I won't give up! For her, for Parker…'

"Angela! You should calm down! They are sure to be alive. I'll find them, I promise! I need something…can you…Rebecca…I…I can't…"

"Of course, Booth! I'll tell her. Call me when you know anything! ANYTHING!"

"Ok, and thanks, Angela."

Booth sighed, exhaled and dialled the third number.

"Did something happen, Agent Booth?"

"Yes, sir. Bones, I mean Dr. Brennan and my son Parker were in the area of the…catastrophe. I need to be there…"

"Of course, Agent. Keep me updated. And my condolences."

"Yes, sir. Thanks, sir."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………...

_In the hotel_

_Half an hour after the catastrophe_

They had looked over all the rooms. Although the hotel was well built, subject to a catastrophe, the avalanche was too big. In two rooms on the second floor, joists had broken. These rooms were filled up with snow, dirt, pieces of wood and different kinds of rubbish. Other joists bended and from time to time terrible cracks frightened the survivors.

Before the catastrophe there were only eight people in the hotel. Luckily only two were dead. They'd rented one of the filled rooms. Others were Brennan, Parker, Mary, the married couple who introduced themselves as Benjamin and Amanda Norton, and a man called Alan.

They had already put on everything they could find but it was not enough. It was becoming colder and colder. They happened to find some lanterns so they weren't in the darkness.

Brennan was sitting on the couch hugging Parker to warm him. 'We have to do something! The weather conditions are terrible. It is dark outside. The rescue team might not be able to save us. We don't have enough time. Oh, Booth! I need you so much...what would you do in such a situation?'

"We should make a way out!"

"And how do you think we can do it, Ms. Brennan?" – Benjamin asked sarcastically. The anthropologist shot him a death glare.

"It's Doctor Brennan! We can dig a tunnel through the snow…"

"A tunnel? You are crazy! We don't know the thickness of snow! Not to mention that it might collapse and kill us all!"

"Judging from the time and power of the shake, the thickness of snow can't be more than two meters on the side opposite the mountain. If we dig at the right angle we will do it. Or you'd like to spend all your life here?"

Everybody in the room exchanged a look. Then Alan said:

"How could you know the right angle? You are only a doctor not scientist!"

"Doctor Bones is a scientist! She is an anrto…anthro...pologist. Anthropologist!"

Brennan smiled at Parker, hugged him tighter and started to tell her plan.

"Thanks for help, Parker. I'm suggesting digging a tunnel through on the window on the second floor at the angle of…forty degrees. If I'm right we'll be able to finish it before…before anything happens."

"And what if you are not right? We'll freeze to death!"

Brennan couldn't stand it anymore. She gave Parker to Mary, took Benjamin's elbow and guided him to the place where nobody could hear them.

"Listen to me! If you don't want to help don't stay in my way! And don't you dare to frighten the others! Or I'll kill you myself! You understand?"

Frightened by her aggression, he mumbled:

"Yes."

Self-satisfied Brennan returned to the others.

"Ok. Well. Two of us will dig the tunnel; others will pull away the snow. Does everybody agree?"

There were no disagreements left.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………...

'Dear God! My daddy taught me to speak with you. He says that you can always hear me and help me. Help us, please! I'll be a good boy, I promise! I will never say a bad word and I will never eat sweets without permission again! Please! I want to see mammy and daddy again! And Dr. Bones promised to show me dinosaurs! She is so smart! I'll be like her when I grow up'.

Parker tried to help adults. He was near Brennan or near Mary every time. He liked her very much. She was kind and nice and he decided to protect not only Dr. Bones, but also her. Like his father would have done. Having noted that she wiped tears away, he took her palm in his little ones.

"Don't be sad! Dr. Bones said everything would be alright! And my daddy says she is always right!"

"Mmm…Parker, why do you call her Dr. Bones?"

The boy giggled.

"That was dad's idea! He said that only we would call her that. And it means that she is very special to us. And that we love her! – He looked around and added in a whisper, - don't tell her! It's a secret!"

Mary smiled. That morning she'd seen how they were together. She even assumed them to be a married couple! She winked at Parker.

"I'll keep the secret! Now, let's go find Tempe. She will be worried."


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry for the delay! I had a lot of homework to do, it was impossible to find enough time to write this story. I'll try to write the next chapter faster, but I can't promise! Enjoy reading!_

Chapter 6

It took much more time than Booth had thought to reach the place where the mountain ski center had been situated. The snowfall had become terrible; there was practically no visibility on the road. When he arrived at the mountain he couldn't believe his eyes. There was nothing there but snow. From place to place small hillocks were situated. Booth understood that those hillocks indicated houses that were buried under the big amount of snow. 'There are people there!' He had heard on the radio that a rescue team would be there in a half an hour. 'I can't wait! I need to do something…anything…'

Booth stepped out of the car into the freezing air. The icy wind immediately penetrated him, cold snowflakes pricked his face, but he didn't even notice. Only one thought was whirling in his mind: 'Let them be alive! Please, let them be alive!' The Special Agent ran to the hillock below which, he thought, was their hotel. 'Judging by the snow thickness the easiest way to save them is to dig a tunnel towards the windows on the second floor. I wish I knew where the windows were! What if the hotel is filled with snow? I could not live without her, without Parker. No, they are all right…I would have felt if they had died. Why didn't I stay with them? I should have stayed! I should have been there with them. And the phone doesn't work!'

……………………………………………………………………………………………………...

"Tempe! I have checked all phones! They don't work! I think it is because of the weather…what should we do now?"

Brennan inhaled wearily and straightened her back. She had already been digging the tunnel for an hour. Mary's words didn't surprise her. She had expected it. 'I won't give up! And won't let them give up either!'

"Don't worry, Mary! Perhaps, they will work after some time! We don't know what is going on there. But I am sure the rescue team is trying to save us! And the weather is sure to get better and let us make a call. I think you should check…"

She was interrupted by a loud, blood-freezing scream. Amanda, who had been digging the tunnel, suddenly stopped and was screaming. Brennan pulled her away and then saw what had scared Amanda so much. There was a human arm in the snow…

"What was it?"

"What happened?"

Alan and Benjamin ran into the room after they heard a scream. Ben hugged his pale wife. Brennan was examining the arm. Suddenly she exclaimed:

"Help me! He needs to be out! He is still alive!"

Both men exchanged uncomprehending looks.

"What are you talking about? Whom should we pull out?"

"A man! And we should hurry!"

Alan hesitantly moved closer to Brennan, who was already trying to dig the man out. It took them twenty minutes to finally pull him out. He was a middle-aged man. He was pale like death, cold like ice, but still breathing.

"Mary, is there any spirits here?"

"Yes. I think there is something in the bar. I'll bring them."

She ran out of the room and returned after some minutes with a bottle. Brennan poured some liquid in the victims mouth and started to rub some over his body. The others were just standing there and watching her actions.

"Why are you doing this? He won't survive anyway! But now he is wasting our oxygen!"

Before Brennan could respond, Amanda said:

"Ben! What are you saying? How can you be such an egotist? He is a man too!"

"He is almost dead!"

"But not dead! What if it was you laying there! Would you like us to save you? Or not?"

This time Benjamin remained silent. He turned around and continued to work.

"Tempe! How can he…why he is still alive? He has spent a lot of time under the snow!"

"There is nothing to be surprised of! There were some occasions when a humans body withstands much more harmful events. Of course, I can't guarantee that he will fully recover but he will be alive. And that is good."

She didn't say that if they weren't saved within the next two or three hours, they would die. And nothing would help. And Ben was not right; they wouldn't die because of the lack of oxygen. They would freeze to death.

When the victims face regained some color Brennan wrapped him up with a blanket and, with a help of Alan, put him on the bed. Mary looked after him. The others returned to digging the tunnel.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Sam had been a leader of the rescue team for ten years. His team had rarely worked with easy things. This time wasn't the exception. They were to arrive at the mountain in a few minutes. Because of the weather they were not able to use a helicopter, they had to drive there. Sitting in the car Sam checked the map once more.

"Ok! Everybody has been told what to do. We'll be there in three minutes. We shall break up into small units and search everywhere. There are people out there. Our mission is to help them. Our first place is the most damaged. When we are done there we'll help other teams. Are there any questions?"

"No, sir."

"Ok. I hope there are survivors."

During all his working years Sam had seen a lot of things: earthquakes, floods, fires… but nothing could prepare him for the scene that he saw stepping out of the car. Snow. Snow was everywhere. But it was not strange. Strange was to see a man near the biggest hillock. At first, Sam couldn't believe his eyes, but when he got closer he understood that it was not a hallucination. The man was on his knees and digging. If it were in other circumstances, Sam would have laughed. The man was digging with a small, blue children's shovel. It looked so strange in his arms…man's arms.

"Excuse me, sir!"

But only when Sam touched his shoulder did the man turn. His lips were blue, fingers were grasped over the shovel. He was covered with snow.

"My name is Samuel Praise. I'm the leader of the rescue team. We are here to help. And you need to be examined by a doctor! And you definitely need to get warmed up!"

The stranger only shook his head in response and tried to go back to work.

"I can't stop…they are…I must…" - it was hard for him to speak, his lips didn't want to move. Only then did he understand that he was freezing. But it didn't stop him. He tried again to dig.

"Sir! You need to get warmed up! We'll save them! You can only get hurt in your condition."

Only after these words did he understand that Sam was right. He couldn't help. He had no strength left. He let them put a blanket over his shoulders then drank a cup of hot tea.

The rescue team had already put out special instruments to define the thickness of snow.

"Sir! I found something!"

Sam ran to the biggest hillock where one of his people was standing.

"What is it, John?"

"The thickness of snow here differs from other places! It can have a natural reason, but I think they are trying to make a tunnel."

"It is possible. No matter of fact we should dig here. What is the thickness?"

"One meter and a half."

"Ok, let's do it."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

'It has been two hours since the catastrophe. We have been digging for an hour. But the tunnel's length is less than one meter…less than seventy centimeters… The snow is too thick and there is too much rubbish in it to dig faster. Everybody's freezing…even vodka doesn't help much. Very soon it will be difficult for us to move. At first we won't feel our legs and arms, then our inner organs will stop working and then the brain…I'm only glad that we won't feel anything. There will be no pain… Pull yourself together, Brennan! It is not time to give up! I have no right to give up! I must take care of Parker! Cut a piece of snow-wall, put it aside, take a deep breathe and do it again, and again, and again…'

Brennan had changed places with Mary a few times. She didn't allow anybody to rest. They had to work…if they wanted to.

"Tempe! He woke up!"

Everybody came over to Mary. All of them wanted to know who this man was and what he was doing there. But nobody wanted to break the silence. They only stood there watching him looking at them. Mary touched his shoulder to catch his attention.

"Do you hear me?"- When he nodded she continued. "My name is Mary. What is yours?"

He coughed to clear his throat and tried to say something. It was difficult for him to speak.

"I am Jonathan Laid. But everybody calls me Jo. The avalanche…what happened? How long…who…where am I?"

"We are in the hotel under the snow."

"It is my entire fault! I tried to warn you, but I didn't…"

"No, it's not! It's not your fault, Jo! You have nearly died yourself trying to save others! You are a hero! You couldn't prevent it! Besides, we are alive, and it is the only thing that matters! Also, we are digging a tunnel and will be free to go very soon, I am sure!"

Suddenly a small amount of snow fell out the tunnel, then more, and more… Before anybody understood what was going on, an unfamiliar voice had said:

"Is anybody there? Can you hear me?"

They were stunned for some moments. Brennan was the first to get the ability to speak back.

"Yes! We are here!"

"How many people are there? How are you feeling?"

"There are seven of us here. One man has spent a lot of time under the snow, he needs medical attention. Also we have a child here. Others are doing well…as well as we can in this situation. But we don't have much time. It is becoming colder, we are freezing. How much time will it take to finish the tunnel?"

"We need to increase the hole…I think at least twenty minutes with your help. We will dig, you will put the snow aside, ok? But be careful! I'm afraid of destroying the tunnel!"

Booth had seen the stretcher being put in the tunnel and the first man was released. He ran to the tunnel because the medics had turned their attention to that man.

"Bones! Are you there? Are you all right? How is Parker?"

"Booth! What are you doing here? I thought you were in Washington!"

"Of course, I am here! I came immediately when I heard that…"

Sam thought it was appropriate to interrupt them.

"Sir! Please, give us space! We need to pull out the others!"

"But…"

"Booth! You heard him! Don't…we'll talk when I am there, ok?"

"All right!"

"Ok! Now the child."

"No! I won't leave Dr. Bones alone here!"

Brennan knelt down near Parker and said:

"Listen to me, Parker! Don't worry! I won't be alone. And I will be there soon! You need to calm your father down! He worries about you very much! Ok?"

When the boy was saved, he saw his father and ran to hug him immediately.

"Daddy!"

"Park! How are you? Is everything alright?"

"Daddy! I was so scared! But I tried to be strong to save Dr. Bones! I have helped her and the others! Like you have taught me!"

"Really? I am so proud of you!"

They had pulled out five people when something happened. They heard a crack, woman's scream and then everything was silent.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Angela had been trying to reach Rebecca for an hour, but she didn't answer her phone. She also tried to call Booth or Brennan but their phones went to voice-mail. The artist tried to convince herself that everything would be alright. She jumped when Hodgins hugged her.

"Angie! Everything will be alright. You know Booth! He will never give up! He is sure to help her! He has always done it, he will do it again!"

"I know…but I…I feel useless! She is my best friend! And I can't even help her!"

"Sweetie! You are upset and you are worrying. Besides, the rescue team is certain to be there! Dr.B. will be safe sweetie soon!"

"I understand, but…I can't…I have to do something! I can't even do what Booth has asked me to! Rebecca doesn't pick up her phone!"

"It is strange! She must have heard what happened and she is sure to know that Parker is there! Do you have any common acquaintances?"

"No! Wait…what if…"

She took the phone and dialed a number.

"Hi, Cam! I'm sorry for waking you, but I need your help!"

"Angela! Do you know what time is it? Can't it wait until morning?"

"No! Do you have the telephone number of Cullen?"

"I have, but why do you need it? Besides, I can't simply…"

"Cam! Listen to me! IT IS VERY IMPORTANT! I'll explain everything later."

"Angela, I can't…"

"Bren and Parker were near the avalanche…I don't know anything yet…I need to tell Rebecca! But she doesn't answer. I thought…I need this number!"

"Ok. I'll give you. When you know anything, call me!"

"Of course. Thanks."

Then she dialled the number Cam had given her. To her surprise he answered immediately and his voice was not sleepy at all.

"Cullen."

"Hi. It's Angela Montenegro. You probably don't remember me; I work for the Jeffersonian. I…I think you know what happened…"

"I remember you. And yes, I know everything."

"So, Agent Booth asked me to call Rebecca, his son's mother, but I can't find her! I wonder…can you help me? She needs to know!"

"You won't find her…"

"But, sir! I have to!"

"You don't understand. I know where she is. But you won't like it, Ms. Montenegro."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………...

"Bones! Do you hear me? What happened? Let me go there! She…I need to help her!"

Only two men were able to pull Booth from the tunnel. He was ready to jump there. To his discontent Brennan decided to be the last person to leave the hotel. And something had happened. He didn't know what to do when somebody touched his shoulder. Booth looked there and saw a receptionist from the hotel. She said:

"Mr. Booth. You should calm down. It will be better for her and for you if you are calm! Go help them, I'll watch Parker."

Booth nodded and ran to Sam. Two rescuers were ready to go down.

"What happened?"

"It seems like some joists didn't cope with the pressure. We need to hurry."

"I am going with you!"

"You can't! It is too dangerous in there!"

"I am a Federal Agent! And my…love is out there!"

Sam looked in his eyes and understood that it was impossible to make him change his mind. He nodded.

"Ok, you are in. But promise to obey my orders!"

While they were collecting stuff they needed to take, another man tried to find out if anybody was alive. Nobody answered…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Angela was stared at the wall. She hold the phone near her ear though she could hear the dial tone.

"Darling! Are you all right? What did he say? He refused to help? Didn't he?"

The artist only shook her head.

"ANGELA!"

Hodgins was getting worried. He had never seen her so motionless and silent. He gently shook her.

"Ange! Don't be silent! Please, tell me what he said"

"I don't understand…how…what happened…that can't be true…no…I have to tell him…but how…"

Seeing her condition he hugged her and started to make circles on her back.

"Shh…calm down…shhh…"- When she relaxed in his arms he slightly pulled away and looked in her eyes.

"Now, tell me everything."

"He said he would't help me to find Rebecca. Because he knew where she was. He said he didn't want to tell me but I asked. He knew I was worrying about Brennan and he didn't want to put another pressure on me and…I need to call Cam and Zach! We are meating them at the lab in a half an hour. The body will be brought soon, we have to examine it and find out what we can…"

"Ange, sweetie! What are talking about? What body…wait…you mean…"

"YES! She was found a few hours ago."

"But…what happened? How?"

"I don't know. This is what we must find out! Jack! We need to call Booth, Parker…poor boy!"

Angela had barely kept herself from crying. She and Rebecca had met only few times, but her death was like a blow for her. She had always suffered when they were examining a body. 'How will Parker feel? First an avalanche, then his mother's death. It must be horrible! He is so young…I have to be ready to help! I have no time to cry…not now. I need to know everything…'

While Hodgins was calling Cam and Zack she tried to reach Booth, but his phone went straight to voice-mail. 'Let them be fine!'

……………………………………………………………………………………………………...

They were going down in turn. The first to go was Sam, then Booth and the last was another rescuer. All of them had a lantern because there was no light down there after the collapse. The room where they stood was half filled up. In front of them there was a wall of dirty snow and boards. But the worst thing was that they couldn't see anybody there. 'Oh, NO! She can't be under this snow! But where is she? Where?'

"Bones! Bones! Do you hear me? Where are you?"

Booth wanted to shout with all his strength, but Sam had warned him that loud screams could cause another collapse. They went in different directions to chack all the area.

"Sir! Come here! I found somebody!"- Both Sam and Booth ran to the rescuer and looked down where he pointed. They saw a human leg. 'NO! It can't be…NO!'

Sam bent quickly over the leg. When he touched it they heard a weak moan.

"He is still alive!"

At that moment Booth noticed that the leg was man's. He heaved a sigh of relief. 'It is not right to be happy, but…it is not hers!'

"We need to pull him out. Be careful! He must be seriously injured! And the most important thing is not to destroy this construction!"

They started to disassemble the wall carefully. The man had recovered consciousness. He was in shock. Sam was speaking with him to distract him from his pain.

"Sir! Do you hear me? My name is Sam. I am a rescuer. We'll help you."

"Yes. My name is…Ben. It hurts…so much…and it is so cold…"

"Don't give up, Ben! Everything will be alright! But we need your help."

"How can I…help you?"

"You can describe what is on your side."

"Mmm…I can't! It is dark here. I don't see anything!"

"Try to touch everything around you and tell us what do you feel."

"Ok…right…ok. There is nothing on the right side nor on the left. The wall seems to go up at an angle of sixty degrees…that's all."

"It's all right! It means that some joists bore the pressure. It is good for us."

As soon as Sam was quiet Booth asked the question he had wanted to ask since they'd found Ben.

"Do you know what happened to Bones?"

"Bones? What bones? There are no bones here!"

"Damn it! I mean Dr. Brennan! Where is she?"

"I…I don't know! She was standing near the wall. One joist fell on me. I would be dead if she hadn't pushed me out of its way!"

"But…where is she?" – Booth's heart began pounding quickly. 'If something happened to her…it is my entire fault! I shouldn't have left them alone! I should have at least insisted that she got out of there earlier…'

"I…I don't know…I was unconscious…and…"

He was interrupted by a cough. And then the weak voice said:

"Booth…"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Brennan was slowly regaining consciousness. Her entire body hurt like hell. 'What's going on? Where am I? Why am I on the floor…again? Parker! Where is Parker? Oh…he is safe…the rescue team helped him…then a noise…I fell down…I was unconscious…' Then she heard a voice she could recognize wherever she was. She tried to scream but her tired body couldn't do it. She was only able to whisper:

"Booth…"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………...

The darkness. The cold. Every move caused pain. It was difficult even to breathe. Something was lying heavily upon her. She tried to move it aside but she had no strength left. The simplest movement was impossible for her. She couldn't even cry. All she could was to breathe and hope he would save her in time.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………...

"Bones! Are you alright?"

"Booth…I…no…I'm…sorry…" – Brennan made a pause between all words. It was difficult to breathe.

"No! Bones! Temperance! Don't give up! Please!"

"I…can't...it…is…so…hard…it…hurts…listen…to…me…"

"NO! You hear me? Everything will be fine!"

"I…need…to…tell…you…"

"Temperance! Don't! We'll talk after. We have all life! You should save energy."

Three men were digging with all their energy. They had to be very careful. From time to time they heard Ben's groans. His leg was badly injured.

Booth tried to concentrate on the work, but he couldn't stand hearing Brennan's coughs. After every cough she made a almost inaudible moan, but he heard them. The Special Agent was sure she was trying not to show him her pain. She didn't want him to know how bad she was. 'We need to hurry! Judging by her voice she…oh, God! Please help us!'

Brennan saw the light. It was becoming bigger and bigger. The cold and dust made her cough but it was very painful. 'I might have a few ribs broken. That's why it is so difficult to breathe…Booth…he will blame himself…I know him…I need to tell him…' She didn't noticed when her thoughts started to become unclear. She slowly drifted into unconsciousness.

The moment they pulled Ben out Booth got inside the hole. He lit up the space and his breath caught in his throat. She was there, lying on the floor near the wall. On top of her was a big piece of wood. And she was covered with dust and snow.

'Oh, no! It was hard for her to speak because of this! I can't hear…be alive, please!' Booth ran to her side. He remove the piece of wood and knelt near her. Her lips were blue, her face was pale, but she was still breathing. 'Alive! Thank, God!'

"Bones! BONES! Wake up, please! Bones…"

"Booth…"

"You are alive! I am here, don't worry. Now everything will be fine! I promise."

He easily lifted her from the floor and put her on the stretcher that Sam had pulled through the hole.

This time they all managed to escape. Brennan was immediately put into the ambulance. She needed urgent medical attention. Booth insisted on going to hospital with her. They had to take Parker with them as well. The boy refused to leave 'Dr. Bones'.

"Booth…"

"Shhh…Bones! I'm here. Don't talk! You need to save energy."

"Booth…you shouldn't…blame yourself…if I…"

"Bones! Listen to me! YOU WILL BE ALRIGHT! And no 'if'! Do you understand me?"

"Yes…but…how can you…know it…"

"I have a faith, Bones. Faith in you. And I…I can't live without you! I…I love you!"

_Ok! Don't blame me for killing Rebecca. I have one idea about it, but it's a secret for now! You'll find out later, in the next chapter, I think)))  
Oh, and I think the next chapter will be the last in this story! But I am thinking about writing a sequel...you'll see in the next chapter why.  
And if you are going to review, write please what do you think of Rebecca's death! It is important for me to know! =)  
I hope, you've enjoyed reading! =)_


	9. Chapter 9

_I'm sorry for the delay in updating! I was very busy; my study took all my time! But I've decided to write two last chapters instead of one! I want to post them before Christmas! Enjoy! =)))_

Chapter 9

Booth hated waiting. He couldn't stay, couldn't sit. She had been taken into surgery more then one hour before and he didn't know everything. He paced from one wall to another in the waiting room. 'Why does it take so long? One hour and twelve minutes…I need to know how she is! One hour and thirteen minutes…she is alive I know it…one hour and fourteen minutes…'

Brennan had lost consciousness in the car. The paramedics were doing everything they could not to let her die. Because of the bad weather the way to the hospital took far more time than usual.

'Oh, God! Don't take her, please…don't let her die!' He stopped and looked at the couch where Parker was sleeping. The doctor that examined him assured Booth that Parker would be alright. He only needed to rest. They wanted to put him in a separate room for some time, but Booth didn't let them. He didn't want to leave him alone nor leave his waiting post near Brennan's operating-room.

His thoughts were interrupted by somebody's steps. He turned around and saw Angela. The artist literally flew into the room and hugged him straight away. When she slightly moved away Booth saw tears running down her cheeks.

"Oh, Booth! How is she? What are the doctors saying?"

"I…I don't know. She has been in surgery for an hour and…more than hour…and only one nurse has come out of there. But she didn't say anything!" – he punched the wall in despair.

"Don't worry, Booth! They will tell us! She will be alright."

Hodgins chose that moment to enter the room. He shook hands with Booth and hugged Angela. She immediately hid her face in his shoulder. He was drawing circles on her back to show that he was there for her. Hodgins didn't even try to calm her down because he knew that she wouldn't calm down until they knew how Brennan was.

"Booth, man, how are you? Zach and Cam wanted to come, but somebody needed to stay in lab and finish the examination. They were very sorry! They promised to finish as fast as they can!"

"Examination? At this time? It must be something very important to work on at night! But…I don't even want to know, not now." – His gaze fell on Parker. – "Crap! I forgot to tell Rebecca that Parker was alright! I need to call her…"

Angela quivered and it didn't go unnoticed by Booth.

"Ange! You called Rebecca, right? How did she take it?"

The artist lifted her head bet her eyes were still focused on the floor. 'I have to tell him…he deserves to know the truth…but now? I have to. Now.' She exhaled deeply and started to speak.

"Booth. You should know something…"

She was interrupted by the doctor who came out the surgery.

"Are you here because of Ms. Brennan?"

"Yes! How is she, doctor…?"

"I am Dr. Andrews. I can tell this information only to her family. Who of you are her relatives?"

"I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth. Doctor Brennan is my…partner. These are Angela Montenegro – her best friend and Dr. Jack Hodgins – Angela's fiancé. All of us are her family! Will she be alright?"

The doctor glanced over the three persons in front of him. He saw a pleading look on the tearful girl's face. He sighed.

"Ok, I'll tell you. Ms. Brennan has few broken ribs, light conclusion, light chilblains, a lot of bruises and cuts. The worst thing was that one of the ribs punched her lung. But we were able to repair it. Now she is out of danger."

"h, my God! Bren! How is she? Can we see her?"

"Now she is in a grave but stable condition. She is unconscious but will wake up soon. Ms. Brennan will be removed to her room in few minutes. I think you can visit her there."

"Thank you, doctor."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Angela walked quietly into the hospital room. The doctor permitted them to visit Brennan in turn. She decided to be the first to give Booth more time. She slowly reached the bed. Tears started to fall again when she saw her friend's frail body. Brennan seemed so unprotected, so lifeless… There were a lot of tubes and strange apparatus around her. The artist came closer and touched her pale palm which was ice-cold.

"Bren! It's me, Angela. I don't know if you can hear me. I was so worried that you…and now you are in the hospital. Wake up, sweetie! All of us need you! I need you! But Booth needs you more than I can even imagine. I know you are the fighter; you won't let this situation break you! Right? Oh, and you owe me the details! I'll find out what is going on between you two! And there is no way I'll forget it!"

She kissed Brennan's forehead and walked out. When she came out she looked around the waiting room. Booth was sitting in the chair with Parker on his lap both asleep. Hodgins stood up from his chair, hugged Angela and whispered in her ear:

"Ange, sweetie! Cam has just called. They have found something. She said they wouldn't be able to come until morning. Do you think we should tell him?"

"I…I don't know. We'd better wait. He deserves some more time in peace. It is already hard for him. I don't want to make it worse."

Then she touched Booth's shoulder. He immediately woke up not fully understanding what was going on.

"Ange! I fell asleep, didn't I? How is Bones? Did anything happen?"

"No, Booth! Calm down. She is still unconscious. Go in there. Cam and Zach will be here in the morning. There is a hotel over the road, we will be there. And we'll take Parker, don't worry!"

"Thanks, Angela. I don't know how to thank you!"

"Not at all, Booth. We are family, remember? If something changes you will call me, ok?"

Booth nodded, gave her sleeping Parker and walked into Brennan's room.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………...

'Why is there so much light here? And these strange noises, these smells…it is a hospital!' Brennan half-opened her eyes. When they got accustomed to the light, she turned her head a little and saw Booth. He was sleeping in the chair, his head on her bed. Brennan wanted to say his name but her throat was too dry to speak. So she decided to touch his arm. The movement was painful but she could bear it. When she touched his palm, the agent immediately rose his head. When their eyes met a huge smile crossed his face.

"Bones! How are you feeling?"

She tried to show him that she couldn't speak.

"Wait a second, I'll call the nurse."

He went out and quickly returned with a nurse. She gave Brennan some water to drink, checked her condition and went away after saying that doctor would visit Brennan in a short while. While the nurse was near Brennan, Booth called Angela and informed her that Brennan was awake. At the moment the nurse disappeared he sit on his chair near Brennan's bed again.

"Booth…"

"Shhh…you need a rest."

"Parker..." - 'I hope he is fine…'

"He is alright. Angela is watching him. I told her you are awake and she will be here soon." - 'I hope not VERY soon…'

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"You saved me. Again."

"There is nothing you should thank me for, Bones. If I didn't invite you…"

"Booth! It is not your fault! I wanted to go! Besides, I am fine…"

"Fine? You were in surgery for more than an hour, you have several broken ribs and…"

"Stop it! It is not important. I am alive. Other things don't matter! I have had broken ribs before, they will heal."

Some time passed in silence. They both were deep in thought. Suddenly, Brennan broke the silence.

"Do you know what has helped me to go through it?"

"Mmm…no."

"You."

"Me? You mean…" - 'Is she saying…'

"While I was laying there in the dark I…I was thinking about you, about this weekend…what you said in the car… "

"Bones…" - 'She heard!' he wanted to explain everything, to make her understand.

"Wait, Booth! Let me finish. You know, I'm not a sociable person. But you changed me. You showed me than I could be happy…and not only work could bring happiness. I was afraid not to see you again! When you said you loved me, it scared me…but then I…I realized that… I want it, I want 'us'. I…I love you too, Booth."

_So…what do you think? Did you like it? Let me know, please. The next chapter (the last) will be tomorrow or the day after tomorrow!_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Some time passed in silence. They were sitting just looking in each other's eyes. 'She loves me! ME! I knew it, but…she said it out loud! It can't be so…I must be dreaming…' To convince himself he gently touched her lips with his. He pulled away slightly and looked into her eyes. He saw all her feeling there. He hugged her carefully trying not to hurt her and kissed her gently. Brennan felt like she was melting under his touch. Even the pain was less than before. Both of them wanted the moment to last forever.

It was the most beautiful scene Angela had ever seen. She had stood near the door for some time and watched them with tears in her eyes. Least of all she wanted to ruin the moment but she had to. 'They are meant to be together. They are soul mates.'

After few moments Angela understood that they were not going to stop. She cleared her throat to catch their attention. Booth turned around quickly ready to protect Brennan from anything. Seeing that it was Angela he relaxed and sat on the chair. He didn't even notice that he had jumped from it. But it didn't go unnoticed by Angela. She smiled widely and came closer to Brennan.

"Hi, Booth! As I have seen you are ready to protect Bren everywhere and from everyone!" – She turned to Brennan. - "You are so lucky, sweetie! How are you feeling?"

"Ange! I'm fine…under the circumstances."

"I'm so glad you are better! I have worried so much! Don't do it again, promise?"

"How can I promise things like that? It's…"

"Bones, just agree!"

"Oh, ok…where is Parker? Booth said he was with you?"

As if she had been heard the door opened and a five-year-old ran into the room. A few moments later Hodgins came in smiling.

"Daddy! Doctor Bones!"

He ran to the bed and wanted to jump on it when Booth caught him adroitly and carefully put him there. The boy immediately hugged Brennan and put his head on her shoulder.

"Parker! You must be careful with Bones!"

The boy raised his head and looked worriedly into Brennan's eyes.

"Did I hurt you?"

"Of course, not! It's alright, Booth. How are you, Parker?"

"I had a nightmare…it was dark…and cold…" – he snuggled up to her. Brennan's chest hurt but she didn't object. She only hugged him tighter drawing circles on his back.

"Shh…it's over. It was a dream. I'm here with you. Your daddy is here, too. There is nothing to be afraid of."

Everybody watched in amazement how Brennan was quieting Parker. Tears were forming in Angela's eyes. 'And this is a woman that never wanted children! They have become so close…maybe it will help Parker…'

The door opened again.

"Zach!"

"Good morning, Dr. Brennan, Angela, Hodgins, agent Booth and…Parker, right?"

Booth nodded.

"How are you feeling, Dr. Brennan? Is there anything I can do for you?"

"I'm fine, Zach. I don't think you can help me in this situation."

Zach was nervous. He was just standing in the middle of the room not knowing what to say. Angela broke the silence.

"Have you finished, Zach? And where is Cam?"

Before he could answer, Brennan had cut in.

"Have finished what? Do we have a case? Booth! Why didn't you tell me?" – She looked reproachfully at her partner.

"Bones! You are in the hospital. You had a surgery. Besides, the only thing I know is that they have remains to examine. That's all!"

Realizing that he didn't know anything, Brennan looked at her colleagues. They all had a guilty expression on their face.

"Ange! Explain to me, what is going on! What kind of examination is this?"

"Bren, I…"

"Let me explain everything to you, Dr. Brennan." – said a new voice from the door. Everybody turned their heads to see Deputy Director Cullen and Cam standing near the door.

"Sir! What are you doing here?" – Booth was surprised to see his chief there.

"That wasn't very polite, Agent Booth. I'll pretend that I didn't hear you. "

"I didn't mean to sound rude. I'm sorry, Sir."

Brennan decided to remind Cullen why he had come.

"You were going to explain the situation!"

"I know, Dr. Brennan. Wait a second, please." – He looked at Angela, than at Parker. The painter nodded.

"Parker, I am going to the cafeteria to eat some ice-cream. Would you like to join me?"

Booth nodded at Parker. He understood that this conversation was not for a child to hear. Parker squealed happily, took Angela's hand and guided her from the room.

"Agent Booth, I asume you remember why I called you yesterday."

"You ordered me to come to Washington as soon as possible. But you didn't say why."

"The body had been found some minutes before my call."

"The body? I don't understand why you needed me! There are a lot of agents who can…"

"If you let me finish I'll explain everything. The body was found near the FBI headquarters with definite signs of murder. Her driving license was there. The name is Rebecca…"

"WHAT? Rebecca is dead?" – Booth couldn't believe his ears.

"You should calm down, agent Booth!"

"How can I? The mother of my son is dead! How will I tell him? How?"

Brennan touched his elbow to catch his attention. When he turned to her she said:

"Booth, you are his father. You'll find the words. He is a smart boy, he'll understand."

The Special Agent smiled lightly at her and nodded to show that he was ready to listen.

"After Ms. Montenegro had called the body was sent to the Jeffersonian. I think Dr. Saroyan will explain better than me what they had found."

Cam nodded.

"Hodgins was able to ascertain the time of death. She had been killed two hours before they found her. I perfomed an autopsy and found…"

She was interrupted by appearance of Brennan's doctor. His eyes practically rolled out his eye-sockets when he saw how many people were in the room.

"I'm afraid only one of you can stay in here! Ms. Brennan needs a rest!"

Brennan tried to object but it was useless. Her friends hugged her and left. Hodgins said they would take Parker.

When they were alone Booth sat down and hid his face in his hands. Brennan stroked his arm not knowing what to say.

"Bones, how…"

He didn't have an opportunity to continue. He was interrupted again but this time by a text-message. Brennan's heart began pounding quickly when she saw him pale.

"What is it, Booth? What happened? Tell me!"

He was too shocked to speak so he gave her his phone.

She read: _Agent Booth! I think you've already learned about my little present! It was a great pleasure for me to kill her. I just want to inform you that it is not my fault that she is dead. It's yours! She died because of you._ They hadn't fully realized what that was when Booth received the second message. It said: _Let's play the game!..._

THE END.

_So, that's it! What do you think? I'm eager to know your opinion! And I've decided to write a sequel. If you have a desire to read it, the title will be 'Let's play the game!' _

_Merry Christmas!_

_Sourire :)_


End file.
